


On the Roadside

by lampsabout (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Homelessness, Kind of a Pre-Game AU, M/M, but kind of not?, but some are more than others?, if that makes sense, nobody by mitski, the characters arent themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: This is the one where Kaede Akamatsu killed a man.





	1. Curtain Call

_ Gush, Gush, Gush, Gush _ . So much red gushes and spills over the white barriers and onto the green plains below, all that it needed to happen were the rubble from the nearby mountains to cause a spill.

Things fell apart so quickly, so easily. It took almost no effort, but things fell apart.  _ Gush, Gush, Gush, Gush. _ How many people were alive in those plains? How much red would it take to wipe them all out?

Another crash causes rubble to crash onto the white barriers, stabbing hole after hole after hole into its crisp exterior, the screaming of the barrier sounds like crinkling as-

“Yo, Kaede? You all there?”

Kaede shot to attention, her blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. “Yeah. Guess I just got distracted by something.” She had to remind herself that no mountains were spilling. And she just tilted her lunch tray and the ketchup spilled into her broccoli.

 

**KAEDE “SHOTPUT STAR” AKAMATSU**

**TRANS LESBIAN** **  
** **5’8”**

**AGE: 16** **  
** **BORN ON: March 26th**

**LIKES: Bubblegum, Pink, Anime** **  
** **DISLIKES: Liars, Noise Pollution, Gore**

 

“I’ve been kinda tired lately. You get it.” Kaede re-adjusted the red ribbon on her school uniform, desperately attempting to ignore the fraying edges of her collar and skirt.

Being tired was an understatement. Kaede wasn’t a calm person, most of the time. Being constantly high strung really digs into you, huh! That, combined with Track & Field really worked Kaede to the bone.

Kaede was trying her best, okay? Give a girl a chance. It’s not her fault what happened.

“Well if you insist.” Miu Iruma stated, leaning back on her lunchroom stool, whipping out her bedazzled pink phone.

Kaede eyed Miu with suspicion. Her phone was obnoxious. The sparkles glared through Kaede as Miu aimlessly scrolled. It wasn’t to say that Miu liked her phone a lot, but she got distracted easily, and it’s easy for grades to slip.

 

**MIU “STRAWBERRY BLONDE” IRUMA** **  
** **CIS BISEXUAL**

**5’6”**

**AGE: 16** **  
****BORN ON: November 16th** **  
****LIKES: Spikes, Drama, Femme Fatales** **  
** **DISLIKES: Horror Movies, Rich People, Cold Weather**

 

Miu was smart, don’t get Kaede wrong, but it was annoying how little she cared about her education. To be honest, Kaede didn’t care about her grades that much, but Lunch was boring anyway.

Oh yeah. Lunch. Kaede picked up a single piece of lettuce and shoved in her mouth. Crunch.

Miu looked disgusted. “Dude.”

“Miu!!!!” shouted a shrill voice from somewhere else in the cafeteria. Miu shot to attention, some girl with long brown hair Kaede didn’t recognize.

“Coming!!!” She turned to Kaede. “Sorry. See at the end of the day?”

“Yeah.” Miu grinned in response and dashed away. Kaede just sighed. Sadly, Miu was cursed with what Kaede called, looking exactly like the villain in a teenage coming of age movie. She was tall enough, long blonde hair, (that only a select few knew was naturally brown), always wearing heels, and a short skirt. 

Kaede sighed. It was whatever.

She grabbed hold of her mystery juice (it said it was apple juice but Kaede didn’t trust it), chugging it down and slamming the bottle.

She was alone at the lunch table now, which wasn’t that unusual for Kaede.

It’s fine. It’s whatever.

Whatever.

 

\---

 

Miu padded over to the source of the voice, a small group of three girls she wasn’t entirely sure the names of. “Heeeey!”

“Miu, what the fuck were you doing with that Akamatsu chick? Isn’t she gross?”

“Yeah, totally.” Miu lied. Kaede was  _ weird,  _ that was true enough, but Miu was like. Basically her only friend. She cared for her, but she couldn’t lie when she said that pity had joined the running for her relationship with Kaede. “I was just sitting there to talk some shit. She didn’t seem to care.”

The girl didn’t buy it. “Yeah, sure, WHATever.” She spat. “Anyway, you hear about what that Kirumi chick did?”

“What?” Miu leaned in.

“I heard, that she let a bunch of spiders loose in this dude’s locker.”

“Whhaaaaat? No way!”

“Kirumi’s just like that! She’s wayyyyy too creepy for her own good, LOL!”

Miu just smiled and nodded. Smiled and nodded.

That’s all Miu could do for now.

 

\---

 

Tenko Chabashira threw her bag down next to her and started her normal routine. Get out her phone, and pull open an App. Her seat on the school bus usually catches the sunlight at a weird angle, so that, combined with the reflective properties a screen has, should give her a clear view of the seat behind her.

And it did! Success! There she was, the girl Tenko was obsessed with but didn’t know the name of.

Her red hair was messy, tangly, and greasy, and Tenko wanted nothing more than to run her hand over that girl’s cheek and brush her greasy hair away from her face.

God. Tenko Chabashira was a disaster.

 

**TENKO “GAY PANIC” CHABASHIRA**

**TRANS LESBIAN**

**5’6”**

**AGE: 16**

**BORN ON: January 9th**

**LIKES: Pinwheels, Anime Music, Girls** **  
** **DISLIKES: Heights, Reading, Men**

 

Tenko relaxed in her bus seat, letting the bus buffet her body as it moved.

She threw her head in her hand, tapping her finger against her headband. She rolled her neck and cracked her fingers.

Aikido Practice is after school anyway. Tenko liked aikido practice. It was nice to not feel angry all the time.

Tenko was in love with the girl who sits behind her on the bus. It’s a shame she never got to know her before she died.

 

\---

 

The boy tugged at his clothes, desperately trying to keep his school uniform from last year looking like it belonged, even though everyone knew it really didn’t fit him properly. It was much too small, tugging at his already small frame.

It was annoying, to say the least. How aggravating that no one even cared to notice him.

He sat on the same bench every day while people switched classes, staring at the wall. Only a few people pretended to see him.

Miu gave him a sideways glance as she and her clique clicked their heels and typed on their sparkly phones as they walked. Miu wasn’t allowed to get to know him.

Kaede would glare at him from across the cafeteria sometimes. Her eyes dug into his a skin like a hot knife through butter. Knowing that girl, there was probably some kind of life-long feud between their families.

Shuichi used to watch TV with him. After school, they hung out and watched TV. That didn’t happen a lot anymore.

Maki asked him what he knew about the color Pink once. Well, he thought her name was Maki. Truth be told he still didn’t know if that was her name. It all happened fast.

Kokichi Ouma was currently sitting at that same bench, eating what’s left of his lunch as Miu Iruma gives him a sideways glance and Kyoko Kirigiri steps down to the base floor to get a drink of water.

 

**KOKICHI “DEATH OF THE AUTHOR” OUMA**

**NB GAY MAN**

**4’6”**

**AGE: 16**

**BORN ON: June 21st**

**LIKES: Pokemon, Rebels, Artsy Aesthetics** **  
** **DISLIKES: School, Sitting still, Media**

 

Kokichi watched Kyoko Kirigiri stomp her way back upstairs to the 3rd year classrooms, but everyone knew she was only going to school because of her father. The second she gets out, it’s into the police for her.

Kokichi took out his phone, tapping it open, even though he had nothing to do on it. His contacts were virtually empty aside from the one time Miu texted him then immediately blocked his number.

Kokichi Ouma was fine. That’s a lie, but it’s one he wants to believe.

 

\---

 

The girl ducked out from behind the tree, staring at the pair of blondes as they walked home together.

“So what is it this time?” Miu asked, already knowing she’s going to Kaede’s house.

“What horror movie have we not watched,” Kaede responded. “We can’t possibly watch Twilight Syndrome Murder Case again. Besides, it’s still technically a video game movie.”

“Well...maybe we can try other stuff, then? Like a romantic comedy?”

“Barf.”

“Well geez, sorry for suggesting an idea, Bakamatsu.” Kaede half smiled-half grimaced at the old nickname.

It was sad that she was doing this. The girl gritted her teeth. She needs this. Some sort of way to feel human, even if it’s creepy like this.

Maki wouldn’t call what she was doing stalking, but it sure was watching people walk home from behind a tree.

 

**MAKI “RESTRAINING ORDER” HARUKAWA**

**LESBIAN**

**5’2”**

**AGE: 16**

**BORN ON: February 14th**

**LIKES: Keychains, Augmented Reality, Pressure** **  
** **DISLIKES: Flying, Birds, Long Carrides.**

 

It wasn’t stalking, Maki told herself. She just watched Kaede sometimes. It wasn’t stalking, just staring.

Yeah, just harmless staring.

God, she was hopeless.

 

\---

 

_ “You’ll be going home tonight.” _

 

He gave an exaggerated gasp at the outcome of the episode. Sure, the show was cheesy, and obviously planned out from the beginning, boy did this get him invested. Who would win it all? No one knew! It was enthralling, wasn’t it?

Then he switched the show and decided to watch something else. An animated sitcom about a family running a restaurant. It was cute, a little vulgar for his taste but it got the job done. Halfway through the episode, he remembered his English test the next day. Eh, homework wasn’t  _ that  _ important to his grades anyway. It could wait.

It’s easy to see how Shuichi Saihara was failing most of his classes. Though really he just wants to be loved.  
It’s a boring motive, but it’s the one Saihara was going to stick with.

  
  


**SHUICHI “HAT HAIR” SAIHARA** **  
****TRANS BISEXUAL** **  
** **5’0”**

**AGE: 16**

**BORN ON: September 7th**

**LIKES: His hat, Reality TV, Detective Novels** **  
** **DISLIKES: Conflict, Suck ups, Abstract plots**

 

The desire for love was something most people wanted, but Shuichi just wanted to be held every once and awhile, y’ know? He can’t imagine he’s the only one in that camp. It’s simple, really. He just really wants love, and he wasn’t getting it. Shuichi already wasn’t a very happy person.

And it really wasn’t helping that his heart ached whenever he looked at Kyoko Kirigiri, the Third Year Detective, with her stark white hair and clean-cut uniform. She was stunning, who wouldn’t get a crush on her?

It was hopeless anyway. He was hopeless.

 

\---

 

She whistled for a bit. She whistled a tune that filled the air around her with glee.  _ Ding, Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding, Dong.  _ Like the sound of bells, her voice resonated throughout the air. It was pretty, sure, but nothing special. Plain, yet unusual. Tsumugi Shirogane prided herself on being plain, yet unusual.

 

**TSUMUGI “STAR OF THE SHOW” SHIROGANE**

**CIS LESBIAN**

**4’9”**

**AGE: 16**

**BORN ON: AUGUST 15th**

**LIKES: Anime, Manga, Cosplaying** **  
** **DISLIKES: Bad Writing, Planning Obsoleteness, Her Boss**

 

_ Ding, Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding, Dong. _

_ Ding, Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding, Dong. _

_ Ding, Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding, Dong. _

 

\---

 

It was raining when Yasuhiro saw it. People liked to call him crazy, which, admittedly, claiming to have seen someone throw a frog plushie out of a window and watching the wind carry it to a landfill would shock anyone, but he was sure of this.

It was a ghost. A ghost on a motorbike that looked like shimmering Diamonds. Yasuhiro wasn’t gonna lie, he was cute, as the rain clouded his direct vision. The bike was extravagant, with a large flag on the back, pitch black with yellow accents. It was crazy, how he saw a really hot ghost biker on a Mother’s Day evening.

“Take a picture! It’ll last longer.” The ghost yelled, making Hiro yelp in fear.

“Aren’t you dead.” He responded, not daring to say more.

“What? No? No, I’m not dead?” He spat. “Ugh. Look, what do you want?”

“Sorry! I just thought you were a ghost.”

“Are you high or something?”

“And if I am?” Yasuhiro Hagakure proudly responded, making the probably not ghost sigh.

 

**YASUHIRO “EVERYONE’S UNCLE” HAGAKURE**

**CIS PAN MAN** **  
** **6’0”**

**AGE: 24** **  
** **BORN ON: July 26th**

**LIKES: His job, His Mom, Ghosts**

**DISLIKES: Rough weather, Tight clothes, Ghouls**

 

“What’s your name?” the probably not dead guy said. “I wanna remember the dude who told me I was a ghost.”

“Yasuhiro Hagakure. You?”

“Daiya Oowada.” Hiro’s heart dropped. 

“The Biker? Daiya Oowada? The Biker Gang guy? That Daiya Oowada?”

“Ugh. Look, whatever the media is saying, I’ve never broken the law in my life. News crew sees a muscular guy on a motorbike and make assumptions, alright?”

Hiro chuckled in response. “I get it. People see me and think I’m a stoner. I mean, they’re right, but I’m also a college professor.”

Daiya laughed. “Really? I find that hard to believe.”

“Hey! What did we JUST say about appearances! Besides, I teach an easy A. It’s a pretty bad community college, but people still get easy points, and that’s all I’m worried about.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Daiya wondered. “Wanna continue this conversation?”

Hiro nodded. “Sure, guy I’m 90% isn’t dead. What’s your number?”

 

\---

 

She tapped at her keyboard again, desperate to use this latest burst of precious, precious motivation to finish this  _ goddamn essay _ .

**In conclusion, Shakespeare is a hack. Is constant sexualization of women in his men driven stories leave a bad taste in any reader who is sound of mind to understand that people don’t like being objectified.**

 

Her writing teacher had asked for her honest opinion on William Shakespeare, but knowing that bitch, what she cares about didn’t count in her classroom, so who cares if she gets a D. Certainly not Toko.

  
  


**TOKO “FUCK THE CLASSICS” FUKAWA**

**TRANS BISEXUAL** **  
** **5’9”**

**AGE: 18** **  
** **BORN ON: March 3rd**

**LIKES: True crime, Writing, Historical Romantic Fiction**

**DISLIKES: Scrapbooking, Manga, Toko Fukawa**

 

She finished typing the thing out, hurriedly printing it out, putting it in her bag to turn it in tomorrow.

She groaned, throwing herself down onto her ratty bed. She was infinitely too big for it, considering she got this bed when she was a literal toddler.

Instead of thinking about anything right now, she just decided to focus on how much she  _ despised  _ William Shakespeare.

 

\---

 

_ Click Clack _

_ Click Clack _ __  
_ Click Clack _ __  
_ Click Clack _ _  
_ __ Click Clack

 

Junko Enoshima knew a few things.

  1. Her sister never left their house.
  2. Her nails were fake.
  3. Sayaka Maizono was dead.



 

Wasn’t really news for anyone, until very very very very recently.

Junko pulled up to the motel, knowing she wouldn’t make it home tonight. Just drove out too far this time.

But when she opened her room, she wasn’t expecting to see a girl with neon blue hair’s corpse.

Ugh. You get used to it.

 

**JUNKO “I guess!” ENOSHIMA**

**LESBIAN** **  
** **6’4” (Without Heels)**

**AGE: 18** **  
** **BORN ON: December 24th**

**LIKES: Bunnies, Hair Care, Weapon Collection**

**DISLIKES: Being Bored, Dull Colors, Bad Smells**

 

She called Kyoko Kirigiri for the third time that week.

 

\---

Miu let out a scream of horror at the events unfolding on Kaede’s shitty TV in her basement.

“What? Too much for you?” Kaede grinned, pausing the game halfway through Mr. X throwing a helicopter aside.

“How can you ENJOY this stuff, Kaede?!” she groaned. “I still can’t believe you punked me into watching this!”

Kaede chuckled. “No need to thank me. The Resident Evil 2 Remake is already a classic.”

Miu visibly deflated, pulling out her phone, tapping away on the neon screen, lighting up the darkness of Kaede’s basement.

Kaede unpaused, continuing her 5th or 6th playthrough. Miu just tapped away.

“Yo, Kaede, so,”

“What.”

Miu caught her breath in her throat. “Why do you like horror and stuff?”

Kaede thought for a moment. “I just like seeing what people come up with. Brains go to weird places. Got good concepts hidden somewhere in there.” Miu watched Kaede’s eyes flick between Miu and the screen. “I like seeing how people tick, I guess.”

“Yeah. It’s whatever.”

 

\---

 

Angie brushed by the girl with long black pigtails, lightly pulling on it as she walked ahead.

“Hello.” her friend slid up to her. “Your place or my place?” They asked, even though they knew if their sister knew they were friends with her, they would be in big trouble.

“My place sounds good today!” She cheerily responded. “Same thing as yesterday?”

“Hmmm…” They tutted. “Maybe Tarot?”

“Ooo!! Good choice!!” Angie Yonaga grinned. She always liked Tarot Readings.

 

**ANGIE “BIRTH IS A CURSE AND IDENTITY IS A PRISON” YONAGA**

**BISEXUAL NON BINARY WOMAN** **  
** **4’11”**

**AGE: 16** **  
** **BORN ON: April 18th**

**LIKES: Avocadoes, The Supernatural, Photo Editing**

**DISLIKES: Organized Religion, Humidity, Instant Noodles**

 

Angie had already done a tarot reading for herself this morning, and it had been true, in a way. Failed her exam, but such is the way of the cards.

It didn’t matter anyway. She was gonna disappear later.

 

\---

 

Kaede didn’t notice the girl with red eyes watching her until now.

“What are you supposed to be?” The girl let out a quiet yelp, ducking behind a tree. “Do you legitimately think I didn’t see you hide there? If you hate me just say it to my face.”

She stepped out from behind the tree. “H-hi.” She whispered.

“Hi. What the fuck are you doing?” Kaede hissed. Maki just froze.

“I’ve been trying to learn.”

“Learn? You  _ can  _ read, right?”

“Of course! But, uh, you and that Miu girl seem to be good friends. I wanted to see how friendship works.”

“That’s stupid. Make your own relationships.” Kaede spat, waiting for her response. “What’s your name?”

“M-Maki Harukawa.”

“What’s your phone number?”

“W-why do you wanna know that?!”

“You seem lonely. You might want a friend.”

 

\---

 

**JOPHRP “NHTL VCLY, LCLYIVKF. FVB SVZA.” UHUHTP** **  
****Dov rpsslk tl? Dolyl kpk aolf jvtl myvt? Dolyl kpk P nv?** **  
** **P dhz zovya. Busprl tf rpssly.**

**TF RPSSLY PZ: Lpnoallu flhyz vsk** **  
** **P KPLK VU: Kljltily Adluaf-Mpmao.**

**ISHJR HUK DOPAL HUK ISHJR HUK DOPAL HUK ISHJR HUK DOPAL HUK ISHJR HUK DOPAL HUK ISHJR HUK DOPAL UV ISBL HUK NYLLU HUK FLSSVD HUK YLK ISHJR HUK DOPAL HUK ISHJR HUK DOPAL HUK ISHJR HUK DOPAL HUK ISHJR HUK DOPAL HUK ISHJR HUK DOPAL UV ISBL HUK NYLLU HUK FLSSVD HUK YLK AOLZL HYLU'A AOL JVSVYZ P ZOVBSK ZLL**

 

\---

 

“I was in my room the whole time. Finishing off a bullshit essay for my English professor. I didn’t kill her.”

 

“How DARE you suspect me. I will have you lose your job and everything, missy! OF COURSE, I didn’t kill her.”

 

“I-I just had no idea that a-a-anyone was capable of that...everyone h-here seemed so n-nice…”

 

“I literally just got here. Found her body in the bathroom of the room I checked into. Reception had no idea about her either.”

 

“What? There was a murder?! I must’ve been asleep…”

 

“That room hasn’t been used in years. Aside from that, I was working the counter the whole time.”

 

Kyoko Kirigiri closed her car door then let out the biggest sigh of her entire life. Why was being a detective so hard? Why were people idiots? Sure, she wanted alibis, but not from complete idiots. Half of them couldn’t even tell that a woman was brutally murdered in a Motel Room that wasn’t hers. Apparently, that Hotel Room had been empty for years.

 

**KYOKO “ELEMENTARY” KIRIGIRI**

**LESBIAN** **  
** **6’0”**

**AGE: 18** **  
** **BORN ON: October 6th**

**LIKES: Choose Your Own Adventure Novels, Twintails, Justice**

**DISLIKES: Police Officers, Nepotism, Men given too much power**

  
  


She was just calling in a favor for a friend anyway! Why was this so important, huh Junko?

She took a breath in and looked over her list of alibis again.

 

Toko Fukawa was writing an essay during the murder.

 

Byakuya Togami got all soccer mom when she asked him one question. He was probably innocent.

 

Taeko Yasuhiro was on the verge of crying when she questioned her.

 

Makoto Naegi was asleep the whole time.

 

Leon Kuwata was working the check-in counter, the whole time.

 

It was too goddamn early for this.

 

\---

 

Her feet glided across the open carpet that she called a room, holding back tears as the screen sang words at her.

 

_ Nobody, Nobody, Nobody, Nobody, Nobody, (Oooh), Nobody, Nobody, Nobody, _

 

She air drummed to the beat that followed the first chorus, spinning and reaching out into the ear as sweat glistened on her brow.

_ I've been big and small, and big and small, and big and small again. And Still, nobody wants me! And still, nobody waaants me! _

 

She threw her arm behind her, spinning in place before touching the ground and rocketing back up, clapping aside her face twice in tune with the melody, before stepping back and jumping forward as the line ended.

 

_ And I know, no one will save me! I’m just asking for a kiss! Give me one good movie kiss, and I’ll be alright. _

 

She tripped, her ankle crossing over her leg as her body lay flat against the poorly padded Carpet. She just hit fancy concrete. It was fine though. Mikan Tsumiki’d be fine.

 

**MIKAN “NOBODY, NOBODY, (OOOO)” TSUMIKI**

**CIS BISEXUAL** **  
** **5’5”**

**AGE: 17** **  
** **BORN ON: May 12th**

**LIKES: Bath Bombs, Collecting (not wearing) Makeup, Texture**

**DISLIKES: Alcohol, Things being too small, Fast Talkers**

 

Mikan blinked. Then blinked again. She was alone in this house, right? Her mind must be messing with her.

She was alone. Yup, totally alone.

Mikan was by herself alright. All by herself.

\---

 

Kokichi spied Kaede from across the classroom, squinting his eyes at her in confusion.

Kaede was doing her test, as the rest of the class was. Kokichi was honestly the weird one in this situation. It made sense in the long run.

When class ended, a finger tapped his shoulder. He whipped around. To see Shuichi Saihara standing behind him.

“H-hi, Shuichi-” But Saihara cut him off.

“Why were you glaring at Kaede like that.” He bluntly stated.

“Ah, Well, Uh, Well” Come on. Lie. It’s what he was best at. Just lie. No one’s gonna blame him. Lie already. “I was trying to cheat off her test.”

Shuichi cocked his head. “But you’re the entire way across the classroom.”

“I have good eyesight?”

Saihara just glared at him and walked by him.

 

Kaede slipped him her phone number as she walked by.

 

**KOKICHI OUMA:** Is this Kaede?

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** hey

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** wanna watch a horror movie with me and miu this friday

 

\---

 

Kokichi decided he liked Horror Movies with Kaede. Part of it could definetely be attributed to his own desire for companionship, but it was still very nice.

Miu didn’t talk to him a lot. Either out of guilt or genuine hatred. It was hard to read Miu’s features a lot. She clung to Kaede’s throw pillows, screaming every other minute as Kaede giggled at her reactions.

Kokichi just watched. He watched Kaede’s brief moments of action return to disinterest as moments passed and people got picked off.

Every once and awhile Kaede would express a view about the horror genre she didn’t like, (apparently slasher flicks were despicable) and Kokichi just nodded.

 

\---

 

Shuichi felt like he  _ knew  _ Kaede. Even if he rarely talked to her. They were inseparable best friends in middle school, then... _ that _ happened.

They were distant from then on, but Shuichi still kept tabs on her. 

His eyes were gray, hers were Purple. She at blonde hair, he had black.

It was weird, how different they were. Shuichi felt like he knew her better than himself.

Then his grandfather told him to stop staring at nice girls through the car window on the way home.

 

\---

 

It would take a few weeks before Kaede Akamatsu killed a man. It was going to happen, sure. But it would take a few weeks.

 

\---

 

**Tf uhtl pz Jophrp Uhuhtp. P'cl illu klhk mvy h svun aptl uvd. Dlss, h svunl aptl pz ylshapcl. P'cl illu klhk mvy hivba h flhy. P't clyf lejpalk av zahya ahsrpun av fvb.**

 

**P buklyzahuk aoha zjovvs jhu il zaylzzmbs, huk pm zv, qbza yltltily fvb jhu hsdhfz YLZLA, vrhf? Pa'z uva aoha ohyk.**

 

**Iba fvb hsylhkf ruld aoha, obo? Zvtlaopun alssz tl fvb'cl kvul aopz hss ilmvyl.**

 

**Uv? Tbza il pthnpupun aopunz, tbyklyly.**

 


	2. A Body Has Been Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Views of Kaede Akamatsu do not necessarily reflect those of the author!

**Olssv! Pm fvb'yl ylhkpun aopz, aolu jvunyhabshapvuz.**

 

**P ht olyl av alss fvb h mld aopunz.**

 

**Vul) Aolyl hyl adv Qburv Luvzopthz.**

**Adv) Thnpj pz ylhs. Pa'z zbywypzpun, P ruvd. Iba pa'z ylhs.**

**Aoyll) Aol wlyzvu dov rpsslk tl kpku'a tlhu av kv pa. Ha slhza, aoha'z doha aolf zhf av jvucpujl aoltzlsclz aoha aolf kpku'a tlhu pa.**

 

**P pucpal fvb av mvssvd hsvun.**

 

\---

 

Kyoko Kirigiri didn’t know what she expected to see when she opened her door, but this sure as hell wasnt it.

  The invitation was sleek and stylish, white text on a black card with a red trim. It was instantly apparent who had sent this, and Kyoko was already tired.

 

**Dear Detective Kirigiri**

**You have 10 hours.**

**Salutations, Celestia**

 

   God fucking dammit.

 

——-

 

  Celestia Ludenberg smiled to herself. Messing with her favorite detective always made her smile. Sure, she was a felon, and gambler, not that those were mutually exclusive.

 

**CELESTIA “ACTUAL SUPERVILLAIN” LUDENBERG**

**TRANS LESBIAN**

**6’1” (With Heels)** **  
** **AGE: 18** **  
** **BORN ON: October 31st(?)**

**LIKES: Germanic Culture, Elaborate Traps, Having Other People Do her Bidding** **  
** **DISLIKES: Loud Noises, Dirty Tactics, Fisticuffs**

 

Of course, Kyoko would be here within the day. She had made sure to send out the calling card early, just for that reason.

Only one person could match her in wits, and that was Kyoko.

“Hey boss! Want those traps set up?” A henchman asked from across the room. Celeste puts her teacup down.

“Of course, whatever your name is. Set up the basic security system!” Celeste sighed, as her employee just mumbled an apology and left the room to set up sensors.

She was probably the most compotent person in this room, which isn’t to say that she isn’t usually the most compotent person in the room, but she’d gotten used to it.

Her goons somehow cared for her, usually being broke college student who would accept quick jobs for some gambling money. Wasn’t the best support system, but y’know.

 

\---

 

Miu had forgotten how close to summer vacation they were. July 23rd was approaching fast, and  _ god  _ Miu could not wait. It had been a long semester, and she was ready for it to be over.

She opened her messages, taking a quick picture of herself. She was incredibly tired, was laying down, and had day old makeup, but she doubted Kaede would care.

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** you look gross

 

**MIU IRUMA:** WOW! Don’t be rude, bakamatsu

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** isnt it not healthy for your makeup to be that old

 

**MIU IRUMA:** how would YOU know???

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** you talk about it alot

 

**MIU IRUMA:** well, thanks i guess

 

**MIU IRUMA:** you excited for the end of the school year?

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** duh

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** we dont have to go to school

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** miu im betrayed that you’d think im not excited for summer

 

Miu snorted, getting up to wipe off her makeup. 

 

\---

 

He was hopeless, in all honesty. Sure, he was stuck working a shitty motel for almost a full day, but he could get behind that. Sure, he had gotten robbed a few times, but putting a collection of rock songs on loop usually got him through it.

The guy who lives in room 2-5 distracts him though. And it bothered him.

That dude was NOT allowed to mess with his head that much. Fluffy brown hair, green hoodie, a sleepy grin, apparently living with his sister.

He lived without a lot of worry, or trouble. He seemed happy and carefree in his day to day life, and (along with his general cuteness) it threw Leon and his anxious self off. Leon Kuwata was looking at the door to room 2-5, when Junko Enoshima stepped out of her car and found a dead body.

 

**LEON “HIGH-SCHOOL DROP OUT” KUWATA**

**TRANS BI**

**5’6”**

**AGE: 18** **  
** **BORN ON: January 3rd**

**LIKES: The Same 20 pieces of music, The 1%** **  
** **DISLIKES: Baseball, His Job, Highschool**

 

His alibi was simple, trapped in cubicle hell. And Kyoko Kirigiri looked too tired anyway to refute him, or study him any further.

Good, he really didn’t want to do anything today.

 

\---

 

Himiko Yumeno died in a car crash, 2 days ago.

That’s what most people knew. That’s what Ken and Junpei Yumeno thought. That’s what the students of her high school though. That’s what Tenko Chabashira thought. But Himiko wasn’t sure, to be honest.

 

**HIMIKO “LEGALLY DEAD” YUMENO**

**TRANS PAN**

**4’4”** **  
** **AGE: 16** **  
** **BORN ON: December 3rd**

**LIKES: Certain Textures, Small Spaces, Chubby Animals**

**DISLIKES: Chewy Foods, Direct Interaction, Open Concept Places**

 

Himiko felt pretty alive. She felt solid and grounded, but according to everyone, Himiko was dead.

Which, sure, she could get behind being dead. No school, no troubles, no nothing.

But she didn’t feel dead. So she wasn’t 100% she was.

She had been fine, using her pocket change to buy snacks and drinks to survive as she adventured around the outskirts of her block.

Right now, she’s wandering around a near-empty warehouse district, adjusting her hair clip and finding a place to sleep, considering there’s no way she’ll make it home. Plus her dads think she’s dead, so it’ll be weird when she shows up on their doorstep.

“H-hey! Miss Ludenberg! Boss! There’s a girl out here!!” Himiko turned her head as a college age boy with head looking like corn, and a girl with weirdly shaped black hair trotted up to her.

“Hello!” The girl says. “Who’d you get here?”

“Walked.”

“What’s your name?” The boy asked.

“Himiko Yumeno.”

“The girl who died?” The boy questioned.

“Yeah? And?”

 

\---

 

“Oooo! The Tower!” Angie gasped. “I can’t believe it!”

“What does it mean, Angie?” They played along, as Angie grinned.

“Well, in combination with the Lovers, and The Hierophant, you have a wise council supporting you in your troublesome romantic endeavors!!!” Angie gasped. “Oh, the whims of fate!”

They snickered. Korekiyo enjoyed their readings. Angie would always ham it up, and Korekiyo would play along, and they liked it that way.

Korekiyo Shinguji snickered. “Let’s do you now.”

“Oooo!!!”

 

**KOREKIYO “NEVER AT THEIR OWN HOUSE” SHINGUJI**

**NONBINARY PAN**

**6’3”**

**AGE: 16**

**BORN ON: JULY 31st**

**LIKES: Latte Art, Elaborate Chains, Romantic Cliche** **  
** **DISLIKES: Air-Conditioning, The Internet, Minions**

 

Korekiyo shuffled the deck once more, dealing them all out on the ground.

Angie studied the cards, picking up three about halfway through, playing them out into a triangle spread, flipping them over.

“Wa-hoh!” Angie guffawed. “The Emporer, Death, and The World! Oh, what could it mean, Korekiyo?”

Korekiyo smiled under their face mask. “The figures of authority in your life will slip and fail.”

“Sounds good!! How soon??”

“Pretty soon.” Korekiyo smiled. “Pretty soon.”

 

\---

 

“Need help studying?” Kaede asked Maki as the school day ended. “You can copy my notes. Exams are coming up.”

“H-huh? You sure? That seems kinda drastic.” Maki said. “You don’t have to.”

“Don’t be dumb. Just take the notes, Maki. I know you didn’t study.”

“Heh. Thanks.” Maki waved goodbye to Kaede as she handed off her notes, approaching the car waiting for her.

She opened the door, slipping into it.

“Hey, Harumaki.”  **God** , she hated being called Harumaki.

“Hey.” She slowly responded, grabbing at one of her pigtails.

The car drove back to the Harukawa household, the big, large, giant household on top of the hill. It had served as Maki’s prison for a long time now.

Surely they wouldn’t miss one of those car’s, right? They wouldn’t notice when one of their many children disappeared.

Maki smiled internally. She didn’t know it yet, but when an car disappeared with her in a few days, no, her parents and siblings would not notice.

 

\---

 

Mondo rode back over to his brother’s apartment exhausted. His boss had worked him half to death with patrol and dealing with the new red haired chick, who was supposed to be dead. Eh, Himiko is a better security guard than him. Plus, he had school the next day. Mondo Oowada had a weird job, but boy did it pay well.

 

**MONDO “GENERIC GOON” OOWADA**

**CIS GAY**

**6’2”**

**AGE: 18**

**BORN ON: June 9th**

**LIKES: Cheesy Cartoons, His Brother, Good Haircuts** **  
** **DISLIKES: College Classes, Ghosts, Online subscriptions**

 

The next day, class was weird. Easy A’s exist, sure, but literally, all this guy did was put on a Godzilla movie and text. Mondo was okay with it, easy grades, easy assignments. All he had to do was answer personal questions and sleep. Helped catch him up on sleep after last night.

As he walked out of the class, the teacher caught him. “Hey, hey. Your last name’s Oowada, right.”

“Yeah? And?”

“I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure”

“Okay. Cool. Bye.”

 

\---

 

Kokichi Ouma tugged at his hair.

Shuichi Saihara lowered at his hat.

Miu Iruma chewed on her nail.

Kaede Akamatsu clicked her pen.

Maki Harukawa ran a hand through her hair.

Exams were hard, huh.

Kaede filled in a bubble, then another, and another. Everything was just bubbles. Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles. They gathered around her head, slowly filling in and in as they crowded around her mouth and blocking out her voice.

Kaede couldn’t speak. She couldn’t breathe, or move or, do anything. She was frozen. Her mind raced while she did nothing, as bubbles upon bubbles filled in and in and in and in and in and in and in and in and in-

And then the bell rung and Kaede was already out the door, her legs moving beyond her control.

Her brain was clouded. She was clouded. Everything was fog and cloud that had been building up for years upon years upon years upon years.

Kaede was tired. Kaede was very very very very tired. So so so so so so tired.

Kaede turned. Her eyes trained on a boy walking towards the gymnasium. School was over for the day. She had track and field. Kaede was tired.

Kaede attended track practice, for the first 5 seconds. Then, she grabbed a shotput ball.

Then, she followed a boy with a purple coat into the locker room.

Then, she lifted it over her head.

Then, Kaede Akamatsu killed a man.

 

She’s tired.

 

\---

 

That night, Kaede snuck out. She grabbed some clothes, shoved it into a backpack with her phone, blanket, food, and ran. Kaede ran as fast as she could. This was the one where Kaede Akamatsu killed a man, and the one where Kaede left her house with 4 people.

 

\---

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** maki hey maki

 

**MAKI HARUKAWA:** kaede? It’s like, 1:00.

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** you’re the one whose awake.

 

**MAKI HARUKAWA:** fair

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** so uh

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** you arent doing anything with your life, right

 

**MAKI HARUKAWA:** way to call me out, kaede

 

**MAKI HARUKAWA:** but i dont think im gonna do much

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** i have an idea

 

**MAKI HARUKAWA:** shoot

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** i killed a guy

  
  
  


Maki stole an car. Well, it’s her dad’s. But she still stole it, in a legal sense.

She drove out to where Kaede detailed, and waited.

 

\---

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** hey 

 

**SHUICHI SAIHARA:** hi

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** you’re still lonely right

 

**SHUICHI SAIHARA:** rude

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** sorry

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** but i have something kinda serious to talk about, okay

 

**SHUICHI SAIHARA:** really? Well go ahead and tell me

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** you arent really doing anything, right for like, awhile

 

**SHUICHI SAIHARA:** no big picture plans

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** ok so

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** i killed someone

  
  


Shuichi Saihara was enthralled. This was a horrible mistake, right? A bad, bad, bad, bad decision.

But still, he was waiting where Kaede specified. He wanted to reconnect with her, and he was getting that chance. Boy, was he getting that chance.

 

\---

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** hey kokichi

 

**KOKICHI OUMA:** hi kaede!

 

**KOKICHI OUMA:** why are you up so late

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** thinking about stuff

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** heavy stuff

 

**KOKICHI OUMA:** oh?

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** you arent like. Doing anything, right. Like no long term plans

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** kokichi?

 

**KOKICHI OUMA:** huh? Yeah. no i dont think so.

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** cool

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** i killed a man

  
  


Kokichi Ouma gave up a long, long time ago, to be honest. Like, a long long time ago. S this wasn’t necessarily, new. Just, a little bit abnormal.

He went where Kaede told him. That’s all he wanted to say about it.

 

\---

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** miu

 

**MIU IRUMA:** bakamatsu oh my god do you know what time it is

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** yeah? And? I have something important to talk about

 

**MIU IRUMA:** shit dude. Spill, i guess

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** you arent doing anything, are you? Like long term.

 

**MIU IRUMA:** wow call me out why dont you

 

**MIU IRUMA:** i havent thought past high school in a long time, kaede

 

**MIU IRUMA:** its gross, i know but. Lifes boring

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** cool

 

**KAEDE AKAMATSU:** i killed someone

  
  


Miu was conflicted. She loved Kaede, sure. Their relationship was on the rocks, and Kaede killed a guy. Kaede killed a man, huh! Wow, that was still weird to say.

Miu still went to the rendezvous place though. Still went. She wondered why, in all honesty.

  
\---

Kaede knew she was wrong, in this case. Knew she was being manipulative. Knew she was being cruel. Knew she just wanted companions as she tried so desperately hard to run away and never appear again.

Kaede knew it was wrong, but still did it. 

Kaede was tired. 

\---

 

**"Aptl ulcly dhpaz.**

**Pa klspclyz hss lxbhssf av aol zhtl luk.**

 

**Fvb, dov dpzo av zhmlnbhyk aol mbabyl,**

**ovdlcly sptpalk pa thf il...**

 

**Fvb dpss il npclu vul flhy;**

 

**nv mvyao dpaovba mhsaly,**

**dpao fvby olhya hz fvby nbpkl..."**

 

**Aoha'z aol vwlupun spulz vm Wlyzvuh 3, Wlzvuh 3 MLZ, huk Wlyzvuh 3 Wvyahisl. Kpk fvb ruvd aoha?**

 

**P mvbuk aoha pualylzapun.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I'm not trying to demonize Kaede! It's pregame Kaede. Kaede "I have no faith in humanity" Akamatsu.


	3. The Short One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and gay. Like me.
> 
> legitimately, I don't wanna neglect my other projects, which is the reason for this chapter's brevity!

**Ju't ojdf up tff zpv bhbjo. Xipfwfs zpv bsf.**

 

**Upebz, xf xjmm cf tljqqjoh bspvoe b cju. Ju nbz tffn kvtu b mjuumf cju dpogvtjoh, cvu J qspnjtf ju jt xpsui uif xbju.**

 

**Ujnft Uxp Dpncp. xjol.**

 

**\---**

 

“Miss Koizumi!” A teacher shouted. She just groaned, pushing the magazine further up her face.

“Five more minutes please!” She cheerily responded.

“MISS KOIZUMI!” Ugh. The tell-tale sound of heels clicking on linoleum broke Mahiru Koizumi out of her trance, as the magazine was plucked off her face with gaudy yellow nails.

 

**MAHIRU “SCOOP-MASTER” KOIZUMI**

**TRANS LESBIAN**

**5’6”**

**AGE: 17**

**BORN ON: April 24th**

**LIKES: Her Minicooper, Ducks, Buisness** **  
** **DISLIKES: Missing a Scoop, Mechanical Pencils, Slackers**

 

“Honestly, Miss Takeba, if you want me to focus you’d let me sleep! Chasing the truth all day really tires you out!”

“What do you think you’re doing. I’m not letting you go that easily. Detention. Two hours.”

“UGHHHHHHH. Fine.” Mahiru would have to stop by her car on the way out, get her laptop, editing some stuff on her off time. As far as the stick up her ass was, Miss Takeba just took naps during detention.

 

\---

 

“Fuck,” Angie said, accidentally kicking over a low to the ground make-up display. Who even put shit that low, anyway? No one had to bend down that low. It was stupid, honestly.

“Angie!” Her boss shouted. “Clean that up!”

Angie gritted her teeth and put on a fake smile. “Sure thing! Choke!” She set up the display and went about her day.

Angie was thinking about hat reading. Figures of authority, huh? Angie was one to believe in fate, even if she had her own beliefs about organized religion.

Angie believed in gods, figures far, far, far above her in both power and dignity alike, even if she wouldn’t give them any respect.

She was right, obviously.

 

\---

 

Junko Enoshima kicked Byakuya Togami’s door shut behind her. “Asshat.”

She spat, descending the motel’s stairs. She pushed back open the door to where she knew that corpse was. Sayaka Maizono still stared back at her. She twirled hair around her finger, staring directly at the girl’s body.

Now as good as time as any. She brought out her makeup compact, reapplying her mandatory pink eye-shadow and red lipstick. Her sister made her do this, to be honest. And she had stopped asking her too a while ago, but it was just habit now.

 

\---

 

_ Not a day goes by without me thinking ‘bout the, way the world stopped mid-motion! _

 

Sayaka Maizono sang, bouncing around the stage in her incredibly too-small pink and white outfit, while the audience applauded and screamed, not that she could hear it directly.

 

_ When you walked into my life and we connected! Like we shared the same mad potion! _

 

Honestly, the song barely made sense, but it was already stuck in her head, so singing it on stage made it easier, even if she didn’t like who she was singing it to.

 

_ Couldn’t help but move, the threads of fate had spun us, into each other's lives by chance! _

 

They people hearing her voice right now weren’t human.

 

_ All these energies got us, inspired now! We couldn’t stop it, just set it free and DANCE! _

 

\---

 

It was awkward, the first few hours of just driving. Miu, Saihara, and Kokichi in the middle seat, Maki in passenger, and Kaede driving. To be honest, Miu was still hazy on the details. Kaede Akamatsu had killed someone. She had never met any of the other people in this car either, aside from Kokichi.

She flipped out her phone, almost instinctively clicking the Snapchat app, but instead deleting the whole altogether. Maybe going off the grid for a bit would be good. God, she was already thinking like some kind of weird criminal.

Was she a criminal now? Was associating with Kaede making her a criminal by proxy? Miu didn’t know anymore.

 

\---

 

**YASUHIRO HAGAKURE:** TOKO

 

**TOKO FUKAWA:** GOD what the fuck do you want?!

 

**YASUHIRO HAGAKURE:** Toko i’m gonna die TOKO

 

**TOKO FUKAWA:** oh my god 

 

**YASUHIRO HAGAKURE:** so you know that corn-haired guy in my class

 

**TOKO FUKAWA:** mmmhmmm

 

**YASUHIRO HAGAKURE:** get ready okay

 

**YASUHIRO HAGAKURE:** im like. 90% sure im fucking his brother

 

**TOKO FUKAWA:** okay so a few criticisms

 

**TOKO FUKAWA:** how are you 90% you’re fucking his brother?!

 

**TOKO FUKAWA:** also you and daiya have been on what, 4 dates?

 

**YASUHIRO HAGAKURE:** YEAH AND

 

**TOKO FUKAWA:** hiro what the FUCK

 

**YASUHIRO HAGAKURE:** ok so. They both have motorcycles and the last name oowada

 

**TOKO FUKAWA:** hiro. Im your friend. We smoke weed together. 

 

**YASUHIRO HAGAKURE:** mmmhmm mmmhmmm

 

**TOKO FUKAWA:** how the FUCK are you this stupid

 

Toko rubbed her eyes, slamming her phone down on her bed,her head starting to hurt thanks to the commotion outside. That Junko girl had begun hanging around the place, trying to decode some kind of mystery like something was ACTUALLY happening when it was really just a murder. It wasn’t like the girl was famous or anything.

 

\---

 

Himiko squeezed Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg’s cheeks, stretching them out and flattening them again, chuckling to herself. “Smoft.” She whispered.

“Hey! Don’t mess wit Boss’s cat.” Mondo protested, stomping over to Himiko.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Himiko protested, holding the chubby cat in her lap. “Besides, I think he likes me more than you.”

Mondo gasped in faux-shock. “How dare you.” He stared the cat in it’s lax, yellow eyes. “I am hurt.”

Celestia burst through the door just then. “Prepare! Prepare! I’m almost certain Kyoko is on her way!”

“Who’s Kyoko again?” Himiko asked. “You talk about her a lot.”

“Boss’s lady friend,” Mondo teased, a smirk on his face. Celeste whipped around.

“Really? Mr. Biker Gang Heir dating a cop?” Celestia gave a small smile.

“F-fuck you!”

Almost on cue, Kyoko’s black combat boot kicked the door open, as the warehouse’s lights kicked in, separating the living quarters from the rest of the room.

“Celeste? This another trap?” Celestia picked up the receiver in her hand.

“Hello, Ms. Kirigiri! Welcome to my roulette wheel.”

  
  


\---

 

“So what’s the deal with the kid,” Kyoko commented, her arm slung around Celestia’s chest.

“She’s only two years younger than us, Kyoko,” Celeste responded, nuzzling her head into the detective’s shoulder.

“Still. She looks familiar. What’s her name?” She asked, brushing the villain’s hair out of her face.

“Himiko Yumeno, if memory serves. I think she’s supposed to be dead.”

“That makes about as much sense as anything else in this god-forsaken city.”

“It that isn’t the truth.”

 

\---

 

Tsumugi’s pen glided across her tablet at lightning speed, illustrating the horrified face of Minami Osugi, finding a dead body. Her Killing Game had begun.

“DANGANRONPA”, her webcomic (in collaboration with a friend she met online, going just by the name “Kuma”), had been in production for a while and was now enjoying monthly updates of 20 pages. She did almost all the illustration, with Kuma providing the writing and character concepts.

It’s a good thing a School Life of Mutual Killing didn’t happen in real life. Tsumugi wouldn’t last a second.

The big twist was that the Mastermind was the readers all along, but instead of being all pretentious about it, the characters would thank the readers for their support and end the webcomic. If she ever got that far.

It’s a work in progress.

 

\---

 

Kirumi Tojo liked spiders.

Gross, Icky, Horrible, Awful Spiders.

 

**KIRUMI “laesaeque venenum reginae” TOJO**

**LESBIAN**

**6’3”**

**AGE: 16**

**BORN ON: May 10th**

**LIKES: Cleaning, Character Tropes, Spiders** **  
** **DISLIKES: Herself, Pastel Colors, Housework**

 

Maybe that’s why people avoided her. Kirumi was normal, as far as people were concerned. Sure, sometimes she would ramble about Shakespeare to no one in particular. Or sure, sometimes she would doodle on her school work and not erase it when she turned it in, but those were small things. Legitimately small things.

Kirumi didn’t get what made her weird. Or what people thought made her weird. Doing things that made you happy wasn’t weird.

If anything, Kirumi was the most normal person she had ever met.

 

\---

 

When they were a few hours in, Maki started noting things as they moved by. The lights were still on. Sure, Kaede had gotten on the highway, but the world was blurring and slurring, images going too fast, much too fast for Maki to understand. It was quick, incomprehensible, confusing. Maki couldn’t understand it.

She didn’t understand Kaede’s friends. Miu was cold and distant, Kokichi looked nervous all the time, and Saihara was just glaring at his outdated PsVITA the whole time.

Maybe they were on edge since there was a murderer in the room.

 

\---

 

Kyoko  _ needed  _ to stop letting her go with a warning. Celestia Ludenberg was the bane of her existence, but she still wanted to sleep next to her and, hold hands, and kiss and stuff, like gross teenagers! Kyoko was in love with a convicted Arsonist and Gambler and she  **really** didn’t know how to deal with it.

She was all over her brain as Kyoko drove home that night when she got a call from the High-School she had graduated from  _ days  _ ago that she needed to investigate a murder.

Some scrawny kid from the astronomy club was killed with a blunt instrument and shoved inside a locker. A little too hard bullying.

Kyoko was tired. She just wanted to kiss Celeste more. But their relationship was professional. Secret.

Well, she’d get fired and Celeste would go to jail if people found out, but Kyoko didn’t care.

Some people are worth breaking the law for, y’ know?

 

\---

 

Some people are worth breaking the law for. That was what Miu decided on when Kaede pulled over at a gas station and explained her situation.

Miu was not the brightest, nor was this her brightest decision, but she would stick by Kaede.

Apparently, so would Maki, Kokichi, and Shuichi.

Were they homeless now? Was that what was happening? She’d think about that later.

 

\---

 

**U mbiln ihy nbcm ncgy. Von nby wolnuch wfimym ih syn uhinbyl mnils nbun iol byliym zuwy.**

 

**Iol mnojcx, mnojcx, byliym.**

 

**Qiofx sio vlyue nby fuq zil migyihy? ni xuny nbyg? Ni vy mnowe ch u wul qcnb nbyg?**

 

**Iz wiolmy hin. Vywuomy fczy cmh'n u wigcha iz uay mnils uvion u vfihxy buclyx aclf qbi ecffyx u guh.**

 

**Cxcin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think we all deserve to be in a homosexual star-crossed lovers romance between a gambler and detective


	4. Fateful Place

**Hyl fvb nlaapun aolzl tlzzhnlz? Hyl fvb zbyl?**

 

**Thfil P qbza ohclu'a illu zlukpun aolt ypnoa...**

 

**Olyl. P'ss ayf av olsw h apuf ipa.**

  
  
  


**Kpk aoha olsw? Kv fvb buklyzahuk doha P't alsspun fvb? Pa'z mpul pm fvb hylu'a.**

 

**P'ss mpuk h dhf.**

 

**\---**

 

Mahiru Koizumi shoulder checked some first year with long pigtails, and tried to push herself forward to the front of the group, desperate to get a glance at the scene of the crime.

Yes, yes there sure as hell had been a murder! Mahiru was quick to snap up photos, since authorites would be arriving within the hour. Mahiru was always on top of a case, and these pictures would prove vital.

Then, no one came to investigate until two hours had passed, and Kyoko Kirigiri pushed open the door and straight into the bathroom.

Mahiru sneered at her. “Hey! Miss pro-detective!!” She cheered. “Want some info on this poor sap?”

She glared at her. “I’m good.”

“You know who he is? Kaito Momota. Not a well liked dude, apparently. Dated an heiress for awhile, before she broke up with him on the account of him being a massive dick.”

“Good for her.” Kyoko responded, as Mahiru slipped her phone number into Kyoko’s gloved hand. 

“Call me up if you want all the exclusive info! I allllllways deliver.”

 

\---

 

Miu slammed the wad of cash down onto the counter, grabbing up the bottled water before tossing it into the car before her.

“Here you go, idiots.” She stated, before leaning back in her own seat, observing the others.

Maki Harukawa took small sips, Kokichi the same. Shuichi took gulps at a time, while Kaede ignored her.

Miu glared.

 

\---

 

Sayaka was confused when she returned to the motel. Her blue hair fell around her back in the mess she had left it in, her performance outfit packed into the back of her car as she trotted up to her motel room, to find the door was locked. She pushed harder and walked through.

She saw a few things inside, all of them startling.

A girl with long blonde hair sat on her bed, messing with a make-up compact, her heels clicking against each other.

The room was a mess. She hadn’t left it like this, splatters of something everywhere, cuts along the bed, the TV sparking.

And of course, her corpse. Sitting at the back of the room. Sayaka just walked towards the girl though.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” No response. She waved a hand in front of her. “HELLO?! MY NAME IS SAYAKA MAIZONO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!”

 

**SAYAKA “BIG AND SMALL AGAIN” MAIZONO**

 

**TRANS BISEXUAL**

**5’5”**

 

**AGE: 18**

**BORN ON: July 7th**

 

**LIKES: Headphones, Ukelele, Airplanes**

**DISLIKES: Blades, Heels, Routine**

 

No response. She tried to shove the girl, get her attention, but there was no response. Well, her hand went through her, so that makes more sense then intended.

 

\---

 

_ Click _

 

She stabbed the takoyaki ball and shoved it into her mouth, munching away on it as she swayed her legs back and forth on her bed, drawing her blanket closer around her, moving one of her many fans to get her face better.

 

_ Click _

 

She typed out a quick “brb”, and closed her computer, pausing to take a large sigh, and pull up something on her phone. A voice clip. One that her friend had helped her make.

 

_ “Puhuhuhuhu…” _ Monokuma laughed. She chuckled. Her sister should be home soon. She could keep talking to Tsumugi for a while longer if she wanted. Tsumugi was boring though.

 

_ Click _

 

She knew what wasn’t boring. She opened her messaging app, typing out a quick text to her lovely older sister.

 

**KUMA:** Hey when are you getting back

 

**IKUSADSACK:** Just working on something. Can be back now if you need me tho

 

**KUMA:** Come home now, bring me smth to eat

 

**IKUSADSACK:** On it

 

“Puhuhu…” She laughed. She had voiced Monokuma after all. She tugged a plushie close to her chest, laughing into it’s plush fur.

 

\---

 

Maki got out of the car after Kaede parked it, walking around to the motel to see what the prices were. Sleeping in a car with 4 other teenagers was not looking ideal, and it’s not what she was looking forward to, so this seemed ideal.

The guy working the lobby was a fiery looking dude with bright orange hair and piercings, clearly dozing off.

“H-hello?” She asked, making him shock to attention. “How much is it to stay here?”

“How many people?” He asked, yawning a bit.

“5, including me.” Maki was awaiting a rejection, or even worse, for someone to recognize her as Maki Harukawa. Her family had notoriety, someone  _ could  _ notice her, right? Right? God, what if he did? What if he had ties to her father? What if he could send her back-

“Kay. It’s 4300 for a room, one room has two beds, but we have pretty comfortable floors.”

Maki forced a laugh at his joke. “4300 yen a night?”

“Yup.”

“Thanks.”

 

\---

 

“Talk about overcharging.” Shuichi groaned when Maki dealt the news to them. “How much do we have anyway?” He commented.

“...Not much.” Miu groaned. “I got like, I don’t know, 10,000? I just grabbed some cash and fuckin’ ran.” Miu commented. Shuichi noted her unwillingness to comment further.

“I...didn’t bring anything.” Kokichi mustered, shrinking in on himself. “Sorry.”

“It’s ‘kay.” Kaede said. “I only have around 500.”

“I’m in the same boat as Miu.” Shuichi finished. “Maki?” The girl with twintails piped up.

“Well, uh,” She reached into her backpack, fishing around for a bit, before finally flourishing a blue card. “My parents have so many back-up cards. I’m just hoping that the guy here doesn’t ask me if I’m a Harukawa.”

“Maki, you beautiful bastard,” Miu spat. “Thank you for this blessing.”

Maki laughed but seemed to enjoy being appreciated.

 

\---

 

Kaede slumped down onto the bed, forcing her face into the pillows, exhaling deeply. Why? Why did she do it? Why? She would be asking herself this question for a lot longer.

Why? Because she was tired? Exhausted? Because she wanted to matter? Mean something? CHANGE something? Do something?! Anything?!

Why? Because she was bored? Because it wasn’t enough for her? Was it for publicity? Did she want to be noticed? No one cared about her. Everyone pretended.

Why? Because Kaede Akamatsu didn’t matter. Because Kaede Akamatsu was nobody. Because Kaede Akamatsu was gone. Because Kaede Akamatsu left her room tidy when she left her house. Because Kaede Akamatsu was dead to the world.

Only Maki Harukawa, Miu Iruma, Shuichi Saihara, and Kokichi Ouma knew who Kaede Akamatsu was anymore.

 

\---

 

**P ovwl fvb jhu olhy tl. Kv fvb dhua av ruvd tf uhtl? Wslhzl alss tl.**

 

**...**

 

**P't zv svulsf.**

 

**Kv fvb dhua av ruvd dov rpsslk tl? Zol sprlz aol jvsvy wpur. Zol ohalz zjp-mp, klzwpal ilpun h ipn mhu vm pa.**

 

**Zol'z ylhkpun aolzl tlzzhnlz.**

 

**Zol jhu olhy fvb.**

 

**Kv fvb ruvd dov rpsslk tl?**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get out!! and sorry its so short,,
> 
> I worked A LOT of two of my other fics, Pull the Trigger and Third Time's the Charm, and both of them will update soon as well! If you're waiting for this, I reccomend checking out other stuff I've done!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for awhile! Roadside is a BIG AU with twists and turns, and I'll prolly do it on the side while DR: UDG chugs along in rewrite land


End file.
